1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to anchor assemblies for anchoring one end of a brace to the ground to support an object at its other end. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an anchor assembly for supporting one end of a temporary brace to the ground from which it extends to support a concrete form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In pouring concrete foundations, walls, etc., forms are usually constructed to delineate the outer surface of the particular concrete structure being formed. These forms may be made of wood or some other material and must be at least temporarily supported against the weight and forces of wet concrete poured into the forms.
Typically, wooden forms are constructed for a concrete foundation or the like in the form of a vertical wall supported by temporary braces which extend, at an angle, from the ground to some point of attachment to the form. There would be several such braces. A typical brace would be a two inch by four inch (2.times.4) piece of lumber several feet long. To anchor the brace at the ground, a wooden stake is typically driven into the ground and the brace nailed thereto. Although these wooden stakes are usually pointed on the lower end, they are sometimes very difficult to drive into the ground, especially during dry weather. To do so is time consuming and very hard work.
Various devices have been developed to improve efficiency in pouring concrete. A holder for a screed rail is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,643 which speeds the installation and removal of screed rails for smoothing and leveling of concrete slabs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,358 discloses prefabricated form work which is specially designed for curved concrete forms. However, both of these patents are primarily for slabs or other types of concrete structures which do not extend far above the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,427 discloses a wall bracing assembly for bracing newly constructed brick or masonry walls until associated permanent bracing is completed. This wall bracing assembly would appear to be effective for its purpose but is more complex and expensive than would be required for temporary concrete foundation and wall forms.
While various concrete form supporting devices have been developed for specific uses, few developments appear to have been made in providing more universal supports for temporary bracing associated with the majority of concrete form work. Thus, temporary wooden bracing anchored by wooden stakes driven into the ground continues to be the most accepted method of supporting concrete forms. Obviously, more efficient methods are needed.